Gwen's Set Up
by NerdyElla
Summary: Sooo.... I'm writing loads recently, this one was just something that came to me when I was listening to One Republic. I love them . It's basically Morgana making sure Arthur gets with Gwen- with a bit of humour is I'm lucky!


Gwen didn't know what she was doing. It was all Morgana's fault, she had made her come along to this dance; wearing a highly low cut dress in a rich red satin which showed too much and her hair long, innocent locks falling on each side of her face. She wasn't Morgana's maid tonight; she was a guest five miles away from the safety of Camelot, the room filling with young sirs and ladies. She could have been anyone.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her; a hand touched her waist gently. "Hello Gwin_evere_" Arthur whispered into her ear. Even though nobody knew who she was, there were still some looks from the ladies in the room at the most handsome and agreeable man in the room getting closer to a mysterious "Guinevere". She replied "Good evening Sire" he turned her around gently, taking her hand "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arthur!?" he asked, a slight annoyance on his face. "I'm sorry s...Arthur" was all she could utter as he started rubbing his thumb gently against her palm. She blushed, making her the same colour as her dress. "You do realised you will have to be punished for this Guinevere" he said, serious at first but letting out a smug yet cheeky grin. "I don't know what you mean Arthur" she replied, knowing what she wanted, but to embarrassed to say. Arthur looked around the room, a dozen couples were dancing in the centre, he glanced over at Morgana who stared at him and mouthed "Dance with her". He hadn't thought about it at first but coming to think about it he could dance much better than some of the couples. He turned back to Gwen, bought her hand to his lips and said "Dance with me". Gwen looked at him shocked, to dance with the crown prince was something she would never have imagined, but there was no time to think as Arthur took her silence as a confirmation and led her to the centre of the room. He placed his hand on her waist again and took her right hand in his. She proceeded to gently lay her left hand on his shoulder before they started to glide around the room. "So… Have you noticed something Guinevere" Arthur spoke in a quiet alluring voice. Gwen looked over at Morgana, who was talking to Merlin, looking at Gwen and smiling; urging her on. "Morgana set me up" she replied, looking into Arthur's eyes. His eyes glistened tonight, the candles lighting them into the brightest blue she had ever seen- her favourite blue. "Really, I never would have noticed", he replied, noticing the male population in the room taking more interest in Gwen as she spun in his arms then he would have liked. "I think you look beautiful tonight Gwinevere and what I was referring to was the fact that all the men in this room agree." Gwen glanced around to see all the men ignoring their conversations to watch them. She blushed but held herself together saying "I do believe you are getting more attention than me" she nodded to a group of ladies glaring at Gwen, she had obviously taken their fun away. Arthur looked and laughed "You know there is only one person in this room who I truly love" he said, looking at her, glancing swiftly up at Merlin to see him trying to talk to a young women sitting down on the far side of the room. Gwen followed his gaze. "Well, I always knew I had competition…" he looked at her and she looked unhappy, although he knew she was joking, she continued, "…but Merlin? I didn't think he was your type Arthur" he looked shocked at her sudden outburst, out of character from what she would normally say. She laughed; he looked around the room and then looked back at her. "Well Gwinevere, I am shocked and amazed. You should be ashamed of yourself" she looked at him, taking in his gaze; he couldn't resist and broke his act by smiling a wide grin. "There is only one thing that I can do Guinevere, and that is to punish you" Gwinevere looked at his with a mixture of curiosity and shock. "Arthur, you do realise we are dancing" he looked around, he had been dancing, doing a good job actually, but truth be told it had completely slipped his mind. "Well we can change that quickly" he said, looking excited and smug as he took her hand and ran out of the room with Gwen trailing behind her.

Morgana looked at them leave, her work was done, that dress was a good idea after all.


End file.
